Rei and Axel
by Kazoot
Summary: A Braxien spends the final hours with her friend before he leaves. Can she admit her feelings?


**I reread this story and holy cow is it short. Despite it's length, I hope you all find some enjoyment from it~**

* * *

A gentle breeze whistled through the air. It brought a sense of comfort. The sun shined brightly and the grass calmly swayed in unison with the trees and other foliage. The Pokemon in the forest were all playing around and enjoying the day to its fullest. It was debatable just how truly beautiful this day was. However, none of these details were on a certain Braixen's mind.

This Braixen sat on a tree stump at the edge of the forest near a cliff. She had her legs crossed and paws folded as she patiently waited. Today was important for her. It was her last chance to be with her best friend. She knew she would have to make the most of the remaining hours she had. She stared out across the clear blue ocean.

"What's taking Axel so long?" she thought to herself, "He didn't forget... did he?" A hint of worry began to fill her thoughts. Should she get up and search for him? Or was he already on his way? She sat there indecisive of what to do. Just as she was about to stand up...

"Rei!" The Braixen perked her ears up as someone called out her name. Rei turned around and looked back into the forest. Along the path that she had also taken, a familiar black and blue furred Pokemon was running up to her, carrying a small brown satchel. She couldn't help but smile when she saw his face. Most Pokemon were afraid of the Lucario's red eyes and pointed ears, but to Rei, she admittedly thought he was cute. He approached her with a smile.

"Heh... Sorry I took so long," he apologized.

"You better be!" Rei playfully punched the Lucario in the shoulder. "You know it's impolite to keep a lady waiting, Axel."

"Hey, it's not my fault the rescue team still needed me to help them pack up before we leave."

"Yeah, but..." Rei pouted, "maybe you should be spending more time with me instead."

"Why? So you can invite me to eat with you in more weird places?" Axel teased.

"This isn't just any _random_ place, smart guy!" Rei folded her arms disappointingly. "I can't believe you forgot this place..." she frowned.

"Oh! Sorry!" Axel sincerely apologized. "But I... really don't remember."

"Of course you don't, because you've been with that rescue team for so long that you've forgotten!"

"Hm... Then how about you help refresh my memory?" Axel lightly nudged her, smiling. Rei sat back down on the tree stump.

"If I remember right... when I was still a Fennekin, I was sleeping on this exact stump," Rei looked towards the forest. "And I heard something roll on the ground towards me. It was a berry." At the mention of a berry, Axel bashfully threw his paw over his face.

"Oh jeez, I'm remembering now," he said. Rei laughed at him.

"And when I looked up, you had this giant mountain of berries in your arms, and you were trying to carry all of them. But you looked so silly stumbling around with them–"

"Alright, I remember now! You can stop!" Axel asked, the blush on his face becoming a bright red. Rei kept laughing at him. "I was such a dumb Riolu back then..." he shook his head. "But that was in the past. I'm different now!"

"Whatever you say," Rei smirked. "Speaking of berries, could you toss me one?" Axel reached into his satchel and pulled out a Pecha berry. He handed it to Rei. "Thanks!" She smiled as she bit into the soft, sweet berry. Axel sat next to her and began eating a berry, too.

For a while, the two Pokemon sat in silence as they ate. They enjoyed each other's company. Yet, even though she wasn't showing it, Rei had one thought on her mind that was making her nervous. That one word that she hated. Love. She wanted to let Axel know how she felt. All the years she spent growing up beside him, being her only friend in this world... he was important to her. But that rescue team...

"Hey, um..." Rei rubbed her paws together.

"What's up?" Axel looked towards her.

"Is it possible for you to... you know, _not_ go with the rescue team tomorrow?"

"... What?" he tilted his head.

"I-I just think that..." Rei kept rubbing her paws, "Maybe... I don't want you to get hurt."

"..." Axel looked out towards the horizon. "I don't really have much of a choice."

"What are you talking about!? Of course you have a choice!"

"Well, you're right. I could _not_ go. But I... I need the money."

"That's what it's about? Money!?" Rei raised her voice.

"It's not that simple!" Axel stood up and walked out towards the edge, his back facing Rei. She didn't mean to upset him. She felt guilty. She was just about to apologize when Axel spoke. "Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not trying to get selfishly rich, or anything like that."

"Then... why do you need the money?" Rei asked. "You can live off all the berries and stuff in the forest here, like I do!"

"But I..." Axel paused. "I want to... have enough money to support a family." Rei's ears perked up. Her heart skipped a beat at those words. Support a family? Did Axel already love someone? Who did he plan to start a family with? She felt all of her dreams of staying with him get crushed by this one sentence. She drooped her head down in sorrow.

A moment of silence passed before Axel noticed Rei.

"Hey! Are you okay, Rei?" he walked up to her. She looked up at him with a frown.

"So tell me..." she sat up, "who's the lucky girl you're going to marry, then?"

"W-Wait!" Another blush appeared on Axel's face. "I-I'm not marrying anybody. At least... not yet..." Rei's eyes widened. She smiled, and grabbed Axel's paws.

"You mean you haven't found someone you love, yet?" The blush on Axel's face turned a deep red.

"W-What's gotten into you, Rei? You're acting so weird!" Rei stood up and stretched.

"I'm just... a little relieved. That's all," she winked. It was here that she realized she had almost given him the idea that she loves him. So, she hastily changed the subject. "Oh! Uh- Hey! Can you toss me another berry?" Axel gave another confused look before reaching into his bag for another berry and handing it to Rei. She immediately started talking more about their childhood as they ate. Despite her strange behavior, Axel just shrugged it off and sat down on the soft grass.

Time slowly ticked away as they both reminisced of the past, recalling both good times and bad. The sky slowly transitioned from its bright blue into a pale purple and orange gradient. The sun sat along the horizon, giving the world a golden hue. It's bright rays stretched for miles. Rei and Axel shared the view together.

Rei knew the day was coming to a close. Tomorrow, Axel was going to set off with the rescue team he's part of to work on the job they had received. She knew it would be dangerous, and there was a chance that... Axel might not make it back. Her heart began to race. If she was going to tell him her feelings, it was now or never. She took a deep breath. This was it. She was going to finally admit her feelings!

"Um... Axel..." Rei began.

"Hm?" he glanced over at her. Looking into his eyes, she suddenly got worried again, and changed her mind.

"Did you know..." Rei paused. She didn't know what to say next. "Uh..." She stumbled around her words. "D-Did you know..." She repeated herself, but that didn't help much. She glanced away, but suddenly had an idea and smiled. "Did you know that humans like to celebrate this thing called 'Valentine's day'?"

"Valentine's day?" Axel said it aloud.

"It's a day where they celebrate the love they have for each other. Whether it's friends, or family, they exchange things like flowers and candy to show that they love each other."

"Hm..." Axel thought to himself. "And they do this only on Valentine's day?"

"Well, I'm not a human. But, I think so."

"That's strange..." Axel replied. Rei gave a confused look.

"How is it strange?"

"Why would you only have one single day to show that you love someone?" Axel looked out towards sun. "The love you have for someone... should be celebrated every day. Love is a feeling that should always be cherished. At least, I think so," Axel tilted his head down. "It's too bad I don't have someone to love, though. So maybe what I'm saying sounds crazy."

 _No! It's not crazy! I've always loved you!_ Rei's thoughts screamed in her mind. She wanted to tell him- she _had_ to tell him now.

"Axel..." Rei carefully grabbed Axel's paws (because of the spikes on them).

"Rei?" He looked down at her. They stared into each other's red eyes. A slight blush covered both of their faces. Rei continued to hesitate with her words.

"Axel I..." She tightened her grip on his paws. "I love you!" Axel's eyes widened. He didn't know how to respond. There was a moment of silence...

Rei took a deep breath.

"Ever since... we met, here, on that one day... I finally found someone who I could call a friend. Before that, I had no one. I was all alone." She let go of Axel and held her paws to her chest. "You're the only one that I could turn to. But then you joined that rescue team, and I started seeing you less and less... Now you're traveling far away to do something dangerous, and there's a chance I might not even see you again!" Tears had formed in Rei's eyes. "Axel, please! I love you, and I'm scared of being alone again! Please... don't go." Rei stared into Axel's eyes, which held a shocked expression. After a moment, Axel lowered his head and tightened his paws into fists.

"No..." Rei noticed tears form in Axel's eyes, too. "Dammit!" He turned away from her. There was another brief moment of silence. "I'm sorry..." Axel then took off, dashing away from Rei, leaving her alone.

Rei stood still. She took a moment to let reality sink in. She confessed her love, and Axel ran from her. She fell to her knees on the ground.

"I'm such a fool..." Rei spoke to herself. "Of course he doesn't love me. Why would anyone love some stupid lonely Braixen?" She slowly brought her knees up to her chest and buried her head. After finally revealing her feelings, Rei was left alone, rejected. She began to quietly cry to herself. She knew Axel wouldn't come back to her now. She was once again left all by herself. An empty, sorrowful feeling filled her heart. What was she supposed to do now? Rei tilted her head up and looked back at the horizon. The sun had almost set. It was almost nighttime. She slowly stood up and dragged herself back home.

* * *

Morning came quietly. A ray of light shined onto Rei's face, causing her to open her eyes. She slowly sat up, and got out of bed to stretch. Her eyes glanced around her home. It was just a small, basic shack, but it was cozy enough for her to live in it. However, she remembered that it was Axel who helped her get this home.

The two of them went into the nearby town and found a Pokemon who could build houses. After spending hours searching for the materials to help build it, they all worked together to construct it. Despite the labor, Rei remembered having a lot of fun... working with Axel.

Rei let out a depressed sigh as she stepped outside. Shining sun. Gentle winds. Swaying trees. It was all the same. The same peaceful day as yesterday. Except, this time Rei was alone.

 _What's the point?_ Rei thought to herself. She drooped her head and turned around, planning to head back in. However, her gaze fell upon a small box by the entrance. She curiously bent down and picked it up, noticing there was also a letter with "Rei" written on it. She entered back into her home and sat at her bed. She opened the letter and read it.

 _Dear Rei,  
_ _I'm sorry. You probably think I'm some kind of big jerk now. I don't blame you if you don't want to see me again._

"That couldn't be further from the truth..." she felt tears in her eyes again.

 _But here's the thing Rei, I love you, too!_

Rei's eyes widened. She read that sentence over again, just to make sure she read it correctly.

 _Rei, I've loved you for a while now, too. I just never had the guts to say it myself, because_ I _was afraid_ you'd _reject me! I can see now that's not the case. Hah. But see, when I found out that my next job for the rescue team was going to make me travel far away, I especially didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to leave you with tears in your eyes. Of course, we both know that didn't matter since-_ [the rest of the sentence is scribbled out.]  
 _Well anyway, the last thing I want to say to you... I promise I'm not leaving you, Rei. I am going to come back. And when I do, I promise I'll show you just how much I love you! Because you're important to me, too. So please, take care of yourself, alright?_

 _Truly yours,  
_ _Axel~_

Rei wiped at the tears in her eyes. A new feeling of hope, joy, and relief filled her heart. She had never felt this happy before. Knowing that Axel also held feelings for her, she was determined to wait for his return. Rei let out a sigh. She then noticed something written in the corner of the letter...

 _P.S. Open the box!_

Rei excitedly placed the box in her lap and took off the lid. Her eyes widened at its contents. A bouquet of velvet red roses shined before her. There was a card off to the side that read, "Will you be my Valentine?" Rei picked up the roses in her paws and shut her eyes. She smiled.

"I love you, Axel..."


End file.
